Dr. Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik, nicknamed 'Eggman' by a certain blue hedgehog, is one of the worlds most brilliant yet also deadly scientist to be known. Having a threat level of Omega, this intellectual mad scientist has plans to conqueror the world, to rule all with his machine army. The only thing stopping him are many heroes, be it the Justice Friends, the Dragon of Denver, Seph, and other villains. Yet none can match his greatest foe, Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance Wearing a red coat with some white stripes and yeelow buttons, sporting boots and white gloves. Having a brown mustache with blue lenses over his eyes. Biography Sometime in the distant past, Ivo would meet Sonic in unclear circumstances. The two would then become lifelong enemies constantly battling it out, with Sonic always there to ruin his schemes followed by his companion Tails, Amy, and others. He would also come to know about many things such as the Gems, the Racing Drones, Project Gundam, and many other things. GrimmFall: Wacky Races He would be seen in the epilogue having actually viewed the race, but laments that he didn't get to see Pending get ripped apart by the Grimm. While doing some work, he noted many interesting occurrences happening in the world. Such as the Gem Prime Kindergarten being picked apart by Gelorum, where he then pondered about the many heroes strengths and villainous factions forming. His nephew would then come in reporting that he was receiving a message which he accepted revealing it was Hector Con Carne, which Robotnik and Snivley laughed at. Getting back to business, the 'living brain' would then-reluctantly-ask Robotnik if he would like to join the League of Super Criminals as a member. After some thinking Robotnik would then decide to join with Snivley remarking it would be good as it can possibly help deal with their 'hedgehog' problem. Robotnik however made a few demands before he joined, one that involved the lost city of Andromeda. Hector would agree and even present Robotnik and his nephew a well functioning Gem Warp Pad which surprised them. With the deals done, Robotnik would then ask Snivley about the update of Project XYZ. He would smile upon learning that things were in progress, envisioning his machines taking over cities to create his new Empire. GrimmFall: Dark Side of Light For an unknown reason, Robotnik would have his robots invade and steal from many places in Japan. Stealing from a company called Clovis Bay, confusing some like Splinter unsure why the mad scientist would even want the technology. Having been stated that he's stealing from a robotics company, which he is more than capable of doing himself. Regardless, a team of Huntsmen were sent to deal with his machines, which they did successfully though discovered Robotnik is taking a special type of nanomachinery called SIVA. A self-assembling, self-replicating nanotechnology, their theory being that Robotnik is trying to make a possible fortress. Later on the hired team would be forced to leave as the group that hired them had captured one of Robotnik's robots and hacked into it, stating they now knew his plans, whatever they may be. Later on, it would be discovered what his plans truly are. The YoRHa units getting intel from the machine they hacked that Dr. Robotnik indeed is attempting to use the SIVA nanites to create a fortress. Unit 9S discovered that Robotnik is trying to make an impenetrable fortress on Andromeda City. The unit along with many others given orders to find Robotnik who's currently with his robot army on an expedition and either capture or kill him. The YoRHa units would then begin their mission by disabling the turrets as efficiently as possible. The units also destroying many of his machines, though eventually Dr. Robotnik would realize something was up and noticed all his turrets were offline, angrily ordering them to be operational. In the skies surrounding his island base YoRHa flight units and shuttles arrived, Robotnik would have his robots battle the invading YoHRa units getting rid of a good amount while taking some damages on his own army. Of course while that happened, much of the stolen SIVA nanites were taken back with only some left for him. As the units began entering, Robotnik watched them angry that they took the nanites, now unable to even use them for his fortress due to having so little. However, he then decided that he may as well take his anger on a group of units. Prior to the invasion, he experimented on the SIVA nanites and discovered a special use for them that not even Clovis Bay knew of. Having the nanites control the Omega squad and had them attack 9S and 2B. The two shocked and realized they needed to warn the other units about this. Robotnik's voice then calling them out to worry about themselves instead. He then comes out riding his own personal mech (the Egg Emperor). Then begins attacking them forcing 9S and 2B back as they dodged the powerful machines attacks and unable to leave much damage with Robotnik piloting it. The two then decided to use hit-and-run tactics with Robotnik not caring deciding he'll just kill the boy first. But his attack would fail and his mech would be damaged thanks to their teamwork angering him deciding he would kill them instantly with his lance, but failed as the mech isn't capable of close-range combat. The two androids would use this method over and over until Robotnik lost it and shot missiles at himself. Like 9S, Robotnik realized that may have been a bad idea, the attack damaging his mech and causing it to fall with a lost left arm. The androids checked on him to see if he was alive, and possible to bring him in, when suddenly the last of the SIVA he had activated which surprisingly repaired the damaged machine making it brand new shocking the androids. Now fixed, Robotnik swore that not only were they more annoying than a certain blue pest who shall go unnamed, but once he's done with them, he'll open them up. Then see what made them tick after a quick and painful death. More than glad to see if he could apply their tech onto his own. 2B and 9S would refuse and battled again, only to see the SIVA units have given Robotnik's mech an upgrade. 9S will then come up with a plan that would take the doctor out, and initiated it while 2B fought him thinking they were running out of ideas. Instead moments later, 9S will have done his job and began shutting down his mech shocking him. With it down, Eggman had no choice but to then leave using his hover craft, launching an EMP device to make sure they couldn't follow him. As he left though, he lamented at the failure of the operation, his incapability of reverse engineering the SIVA units due to lack of time, but considered himself lucky to escape alive. Though he groaned as he realized Andromeda City would have to wait to be reclaimed again. Later on, his modified SIVA units would be destroyed as it was proclaimed to dangerous. GrimmFall: Shinkalion Rising During a certain period, Robotnik would have created a particular powerful machine that at the moment was battling Dracon, Lobomon, and Seph in Japan. The machine being so strong, the three were actually being beaten, with Dracon admitting that they would indeed lose against it. Yet moments before Robotnik's machine could finish of Dracon and the rest, an unknown energy blast stopped it. Angering Robotnik yet also surprising him, as none of Japan's Huntsmen or even the Demon Blade of the East should have stop it. There they then saw something come out. GrimmFall Somewhere in a canyon for reasons unknown, Robotnik sent a group of robots which were swiftly destroyed by Sonic. Tails and the blue blur would soon leave with Robotnik recording them through the eyes of a broken robot, vowing revenge stating no one would humiliate him. He would be mentioned by Yara Quill of Team REYN. The girl comparing the broken Racing Drone Veichons to his own machines. Stating that they were so advanced, that they could make his and even DexLabs machines look like toys. GrimmFall: Hail Crom Like many other villains, Robotnik, aka Eggman, was upset that their new plan with the Fallen and Satyra is spoiled by this unknown powerful newcomer. Angered how they are unable to make an empire with Crom being in the way. Hector Con agreeing as he wondered where he even came from. Snivley providing the answer by having looked up certain energy readings from a while ago and figuring out that Billiam had released Crom. Eggman soon 'thanking' Billiam...so he Would now know whose to blame for the mess they're in. Putting Billiam aside, they then decided that the League of Super Criminals needed to make a plan and fast to deal with Crom. Eggman hearing from some of the high ranking leaders Black Hat, Red Eye, and Yellow Pinkie that both the Fallen and Satyra were silent at the moment. Eggman even noting how none of the Grimm were attacking, and believing Sammael is the cause. Thinking that Sammael must have a plan to deal with Crom alongside the heroes and while they didn't like it, decided they needed to ask so their starting plan wouldn't interfere with his. Eggman volunteering to speak to him. Personality A megalomaniac with ambitions to rule the world. The mad doctor envisioning the planet under his rule, being a brutal man if not being rather rash and sometimes impatient. Having a haughty superiority against others he faces, and shows great pride in his machinery. Believing with time he could make anything, yet wouldn't mind stealing other people's technology if it gives him an advantage. He also shows interest in relics of the past and even things like the Gem's own Warp Pad, showing surprise when Hector got one before him. He also has a great hate for those that ruins his plans, particularly a blue hedgehog with the only thing hating more are those who can match or exceed his own tech like Coyote or Dexlabs. Powers and Abilities While it hasn't been shown if he has an aura or even a semblance, it has been seen and even stated by many that Robotnik is one of the worlds greatest robotics experts. Having an advanced degree in machinery along with being capable of creating master plans. He also seems to be a slight Historian, as he studies certain objects of the past such as the Accelerons, or even the Gems, finding them fascinating. Intelligence: '''As mentioned, his intelligence is his greatest power. Capable of making plans and creating machinery of all sorts. Though despite that intelligence, it doesn't stop certain others from ruining his plans. '''Robotics Engineer: '''Said by many, Robotnik is a intelligent person when it comes to robotics. Building all sorts of machines that could crush the average Huntsman. Only a few could break his regular robots, yet even then he could make even greater machines that could even challenge some of the strongest in the world such as Dracon and Seph. '''Criminal Planning: '''While it hasn't been shown often, it would appear Robotnik can make plans when it comes to stealing. Using his machines to take away technology he could use for future schemes. '''Reverse Engineering: Given time, Robotnik could rebuild certain things so long as he has the device in question. Such as the Gem Warp Pad with Hector stating Robotnik could aid in recreating a new one for their own purposes. Piloting: '''He can fly on his hover craft (Egg Mobile) and also control his personal mechas with ease. Relationships '''Allies Hector Con Carne -''' A scientist that Robotnik openly mocks with pleasure. 'Snively -' His nephew and assistant that works for him. Though unlike most incarnations, Robotnik doesn't seem to openly abuse him. 'The League of Super Criminals - '''He is their latest member and is talking with them on decent terms. Most recently when dealing with troublesome issues like Crom. 'The Fallen - He knows of them and has Sammaels on contact. Deciding to speak with him in Hail Crom to see what they can do to deal with Crom. Neutral Gelorum - 'When he discovered her Racing Drones taking Gem Kindergartens on his probes, he showed slight surprise that she was still alive. Realizing some of his plans might be difficult due to her presence. 'The Gems -''' While it is unknown how he feels about the Gems in general, he is fascinated by their technology. Wishing to gather some of their knowledge for his own uses. '''Enemies Sonic the Hedgehog -''' While it is unknown how they met, Robotnik has made it clear that Sonic is his one and only greatest enemy. While having many enemies, it can be assumed Sonic ruins the majority of his plans compared to others. The mad doctor despising the rodent and wanting revenge for the humiliation Sonic puts him through by ruining his plans. Though he is patient when dealing with him, Robotnik states that he will end Sonic when the time came. 'Project SKL - ' '''Miles 'Tails' Prower - Amy Rose -''' 'Wile E. Coyote -' '''Dracon '-' Seph -''' 'The Justice Friends -' 'Lobomon -' 'Dexlabs -' '''YoHRa Units - He finds them to be a nuisance, more so than Sonic. Deciding that it'd be best to take his anger on them and use his stolen SIVA units for his own entertainment. He'd be forced to leave though angered that their interference cost him the city. Though glad he at least came out alive. 'Billiam Milliam - '''Upon discovering it was him for inadvertently releasing Crom from his seal Eggman vowed that if he ever got the chance, he'd make him suffer. 'Crom Cruach '- Like many other villains, he was angered that the evil Crom delayed his and the League of Super Criminals plans. Deciding he and some other villains needed to deal with Crom otherwise end up under his rule. Quotes * When Hector Con Carne contacted him at the end of Wacky Races: ''"Well, this is certainly a surprise eh, Snively? We've received the honours of one of the worlds' great genius minds... Oh wait, its just Hector Con Carne. How's the daily life in that jar?" * After learning that Billiam Milliam was to blame for Crom Cruach's release: "BECAUSE NOW I KNOW WHO TO BE ANGRY WITH! IF I EVER SEE THAT GOLD HEADED FREAK I'LL STICK HIS HEAD WHERE THE LIGHT WON'T SHINE!" Background Information Dr. Robotnik aka Eggman is the main recurring antagonist from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Trivia * Unlike most incarnations, the Dr. Eggman of this world seems to refer to himself as his surname Robotnik. * The machine he uses against the YoHRa Units in 'GrimmFall: Dark Side of Light' is the Egg Emperor from Sonic Heroes. Gallery Archie Eggman.png Robotnik.jpeg|Robotnik Eggman Robot 3.jpg Eggman robot.jpg Eggman Wyvern.jpg Eggman vs Sonic.jpg Eggman Robot 2.jpg Eggman vs Sonic and Tails.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans